


【L月】欺负到哭泣

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire





	【L月】欺负到哭泣

“月君。”  
侦探的声音在他右耳边响起，然后像过了几分钟一样才顺着热流带来的皮肤的战栗传到他的左耳。“月君，”接着，右耳传来湿漉漉的触感，窄窄的耳骨被微凉的嘴唇包住，舌头抵在耳缘，他感觉到对方的牙齿轻轻叼住了那点脆弱的软肉，碾磨着，吸吮着，他听见对方啧啧的声音，知道自己此刻已经完全成了L的玩物。但是耳边传来的温热触感变成了酥到骨子里的瘙痒……夜神月说服自己，是无法动弹，而不是不想挣扎。  
他微微张口，似乎侦探吹来的气息从耳朵里进去，又从自己的嘴中吐出。然后两根手指撬开他微启的齿缝，抵住了他的舌头。那股子怪异的瘙痒像是病毒一样爬上了他的齿尖，酸软，所以无法报复地咬住对方。但L根本是得寸进尺。  
“月君。”他不记得这是今晚对方第几次叫自己的名字了，“你想让我进去吗？”  
含糊的声音，是因为L同时还在吸吮着他的耳肉，像是要把所有冲上大脑的血液都一并吸走，但又那么缓慢，那样轻柔。好像是被人温柔地放在花田之间，但那人从来无情，他不知道下一刻等着自己的会是什么？也许是L的审问，也许是……  
夜神月的眼睛被完全蒙住，嘴唇又被完全撬开，于是他迷迷糊糊地觉得自己可以不用回答。也许是因为自己的身体完全在另一人的怀抱之中，也许是因为他知道腰后有一个灼热的事物正抵着自己。L的声音那样模糊，好像就在自己耳边，又好像飘在天上一样。而他的身体又只在他的怀抱里……所以月只是向右边侧了侧脑袋，又蹭了蹭。对方那头硬直的黑发因为他的举动而紧贴着刮着他的颈侧，比平时更难以言喻的瘙痒冲破了他的喉咙。于是他听见急促的呻吟，他不知道自己也会发出这么黏腻的声音，但他知道L更加愉悦了，因为那两根手指不再一动不动。它们夹住他的舌尖，然后又故意丢开，指节扣着齿背，圆润的指甲来回地在深处的内壁划动……好痒。  
夜神月缩起肩，但这个举动使他的肩膀顶住了L的喉咙。对方呼吸的震颤，不再只顺着两人紧紧相贴的脊背和胸膛传来，血液就在他的肩膀上脉动。L的喉结像刀子一样几乎要划开他的皮肤，一股灼热的疼痛随着声音一同传来。  
“月君，愿意让我进去吗？”  
夜神月不知道怎么回答。天生的高傲和无与伦比的魅力让他从来不需要求别人什么。而对方明明是征求的语气，说来却是高高在上。就算失去了大部分理智，就算整个身体都软在对方的身上，他也不愿意有所回应。  
所以他轻哼了一声，牙齿合上一些，齿尖几乎嵌进对方的肉里。但那家伙向来不懂让步的道理，只会得寸进尺。于是那两只过分灵巧的手指向里钻去，指尖带来的酥麻让月瞬间就卸下了防备。喉咙深处被对方的气味占领，瞬间便连呼吸都做不到。他无助地瞪大眼睛。但在一片黑布下依然什么也看不到。侦探无声地等着他的恳求，他知道明明对方有多么急切，却不理解为何他还能保持如此冷静。那只穿过他腿间，将他整个抱起的手安安静静地揉着他的臀肉，除此之外再无其它。前方的阴茎被裤子包住，后方的洞穴苦苦收缩却无人抚慰。只有偶尔过于用力的牵扯才带来一丝丝羞耻的满足。  
他无助地绷紧了自己的神经，但呻吟还是泄露了出去。L的一声轻笑落在他的耳边。他看不见对方，也看不见自己此刻的样子，但夜神月知道此时自己有多么糟糕，浅色的裤子前面一定染出了一片深色的泥泞，瘫软的身体又被人整个抱住，除了对方便再无支撑点，好像随时都能被冷酷的侦探丢在地上一般。  
但很快他又被自己的这个想法吓到。他猜测自己甚至希望对方把他扔在地上，像野兽一样伏下身体。与此同时身下一阵快速的舒张又令他颤抖起来。他还没有得到足够的快感，但自己的所思所想却已令他的肉体背叛。他听见侦探依然在用平平无奇的语调，陈述着他突然就射了的事实。  
夜神月不知道该如何作答，他所受的教育没有教过他这些事，他所有的魅力也让他无须哀求别人什么。于是在无助之间，在纯黑的世界里，他只能眨着眼睛，然后对方的唇就移到了他的脸颊上。他听到L的声音，遥远的，像是穿过了整整一个宇宙，才来到他的耳边。而他还没有对此做好准备。  
夜神月听见龙崎的声音，才意识到脸颊的湿润早于对方的舔舐。于是他更加无助而无措，这一回他终于认识到那是自己的眼泪，像是已经认输了的无声回应。因为对方的手终于离开了他的嘴唇，因为束缚着他的欲望的那块布终于被脱下。他如释负重地再次张开嘴唇，这回不再有烦人的手指，只是那家伙的嘴唇还在讨人厌地逡巡……最讨厌的是龙崎还在一遍又一遍地重复，像是孩子发现了一个新的玩具：  
“月君，为什么哭了呢？”


End file.
